Uncertain
by CrimsonSaku
Summary: [ONESHOT] When Ash is ready to tell his longtime feelings to Misty, he accidentally confesses to someone else! Who? What happens? Pairings? READ TO FIND OUT! R&R PLZ!


Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon.

**Uncertain** by **_CrimsonSaku_**

_Today is the day that I tell Misty how I feel._ I, Ash Ketchum, will succeed. I stood under the bright moon and winking stars. The stars looked as if they wished me luck. I left Misty a note to tell her to come down and meet me.

Several minutes passed, I was getting a little impatient. I ran my hand through my black hair. I was really starting to get anxious. The so-called butterflies were multiplying. _What if she doesn't reciprocate? _I really just wanted to get it over with...

Then an owl started hooting. Where the heck is she? I heard a rustle. Footsteps were coming closer.

I turned to see who it was a dark shadow. It looked like Misty's. I was tired of waiting and I wanted this strange feeling to go away. Because of my stupidity I regret what happened next.

"I loved you ever since we met!" I said enthusiastically. I saw that it was not Misty...but May!

Her hazel eyes looked at me with wide surprise. Both of us speechless for milliseconds. The gentle breeze blowing her brown hair. The feeling of remorse started to sink in. I wanted to apologize that my confession was meant for Misty, but at the same time I didn't want to. I needed time to think, so I did what I could...I ran.

I ran to the guest bed assigned to me. I fell on top of the bed. I tried to collect my thoughts, but I was utterly confused. _Why? Why did I not tell her I was mistaken? _Millions of thoughts exploded in my mind. What if I truly like May in that...way? No! I loved Misty for ages. I loved her smile, her warm heart, her laugh...but all that could be over just because of this dumb incident. Then all the good qualities of May was revealed more strongly. Her smile, her voice, her thoughtfulness...but Misty has those qualities also. I didn't stop thinking throughout the night then the waves of slumber caught me when my guard was down...

I awoke in the morning just to think more about May and Misty. My head was in pain. I changed my clothes and I tried to sneak out unnoticed, but unfortunately I was caught.

"Hey Ash! You just missed May," said Misty. Her red hair was down, she looked really cute. She usually dressed in her favorite color: yellow. She was making breakfast since it was her house. I was staying at the Cerulean Gym at that time.

"Oh, I did?"

"Yeah too bad she left without saying good-bye. I thought she would've bid you farewell before she left to go back to Hoenn. She also took Max. I wonder why she wanted to leave when you guys just got here. Did you do anything?" Misty asked. Something felt odd. It's like she knew what happened last night, but wanted to hear from me. _Wait a minute, she left?_

"No of course not. Did she say why she left? And when did she leave?"

"No, she did not. She left about a few minutes before you woke up. I think she told me she was leaving on plane and she said she was running late." _If she was running late then she might have caught the plane already, It's no use to go all the way to the airport and get my hopes up. _

As the months passed, I realized that I was in love with May... I didn't think I'll ever have the chance to tell her. I went back to Hoenn after a few weeks after she did. I tried to catch her at contests, but I never found her. I decided to give up on her if I didn't find her in this one.

When I entered inside building I felt a strong gaze on me. I looked around, but I didn't see anyone stare. I thought it might be May's, but I guess I was just hallucinating. As I sat in the stands, I started to lose hope again. The contest started. The announcer began to let people on to show off their Pokemon and skills.

"Now let's move on to the next contestant: May!" the crowd cheered.

When I saw her take the stage, I went and left to the backstage to confront her.

On my way I saw Drew. He gave me a questioning look. I walked past so he wouldn't bring me down. I used to think that May had crush in him. I waited quite a few minutes. When she came out, I dragged her outside to talk.

"May, why didn't you ever answer me?" I asked harshly. I couldn't help it.

"All those days, never knowing how you felt about me...Do you know how hard it was? Being unable to forget you." I paused waiting for her to answer.

"...You ran...away before I could answer..." she said quietly.

"Yes, but you left in the morning when you could've told me then." _But if she never left I probably wouldn't have known that I've fallen for her._

"Also I always thought you liked Misty...I mean you sure spoke about her like that."

"I did, but...wait. The note was meant for her...So why did you come out instead?"

"What? The note was sitting there in my room. But I did see Misty come out of my room before I went in. You don't think she planted it on us, do you?"

"Maybe. We should probably find ou-"

Then the announcer interrupted us. "Will all contestants report back stage for the first round results?"

"I'm sorry, but I have to go," May said. She ran off. _I can't believe she changed the subject... she never answered. I can't believe I didn't notice she switched subjects. _

I didn't think much about it anymore. What concerned me was Misty. I walked off to a pay phone.I put in the change and dialed the number. There weren't many rings before Misty answered.

"Hello? Oh! Hi Ash. Is something wrong?" She probably figured looking at my face. On her left ring finger was a wedding ring.

"Uh...first. Are you married?"

She blushed deeply. She nodded.

"You're probably wondering how you didn't know. I tried to invite you, but I couldn't find where you were..is it okay?" I nodded. "Hey, did you ever find May?"

I sharply answered "Yes." Then I started to ask questions. "Why is it I put the note in your room, but it ended up in May's room?"

"Ash, I knew you were going to confess. But I don't think of you that way. I knew you had hidden feelings for May. It's just you didn't know yourself. I slipped the note in May's room. Then I confessed my feelings to the most important person in the world. Who I happen to be married to: Tracey. So what did May say?"

"...She didn't answer me yet."

"You should hurry up. I think there might be something between her and Drew..." she hung up.

I hurried to the backstage. There I found May all alone. She was awaiting her next battle.

"May, I need to know. Do you feel the same way?"

"Feel about what?" I turned and saw Drew walking through the doorway.

"I really don't think it's any of your business." I sounded defensive.

"I think it does, as a matter of fact," he retorted with a smirk on his face. Then his face became tense. "So May what does Ash need to know?" _Why in the world would he want to know? _

"...I...um..."

I interrupted "We shouldn't be talking about this in front of him."

"I think you should because apparently I think you're in love with her. It concerns me 'cause I would like know who she loves you or me."

"What do you mean? Why would you want to know if she loves you? I doubt you're in love with her also."

"You dolt I am. Now May who do you choose?" he said harshly. It was clear he was getting impatient.

She cleared her throat. She lifted her finger to point at her choice.

"...I...choose...you."

THE END

Author Note: Yes I know it's well...completely sucky. With the little time I had I rushed through this. PLZ review if you think it is totally sucky tell me, if you think it is good (which I totally doubt) review. And I'm not gonna tell you who May ends up with.

See ya! CrimsonSaku


End file.
